


Glitter, Nerf, and Noobs

by royaldream



Series: Game On AUs [2]
Category: Game On - Fandom, Game On by Ezri Farnum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldream/pseuds/royaldream
Summary: I miss this and I was dumb, but hey, life is full of lessons to learn and I definitely learned mine right?
Series: Game On AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832485





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/gifts).



> I miss this and I was dumb, but hey, life is full of lessons to learn and I definitely learned mine right?

“Alright, that’s it. I’m banning you from Twitter. You can’t keep doing this Rose,” Z said, staring at her friend with a frown. It wasn’t a real frown, but she had to keep up the pretense of being annoyed. In reality, Z could never be truly annoyed with Royal, no matter how many weird things she did. Every day, it was something new, but it’d been like that for the past 15 years. She’d known Royal almost her entire life, and truthfully, without her daily shenanigans, life wouldn’t be the same. 

“Come on! I just wanted someone to help me with my arrows. It’s not like I invited a mob in!” Royal said, hands on her hips. She knew Z wasn’t mad, the half smile on her face gave away her true feelings. 

“Royal. You brought a stranger into our training facility. Into our home. For glitter!” The brunette replied, brushing a stray hair from her face before bursting into laughter. “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“I can’t believe you doubted me,” Royal sighed before her mouth split into a grin. “I love them. I love them so much. This is the best noob I’ve ever met.”

She turned towards the green haired girl standing off to the side where the girls left her when they went off to the side to speak in privacy. Initially, Z had intended on sending the girl home. But as soon as she saw how happy Royal was with her newest toy, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“You are the best noob I’ve ever met. You might be a Level 2 but you’re a level 100 in my heart,” Royal told the girl, and then turned back to Z. “Wanna see it?”

“You’re going to show me anyway, so you might as well do it now,” she told her best friend and adoptive sister. 

The blonde archer ran over to the corner of the training room where she had an assortment of Nerf bows and fluffy foam arrows in a pile. Glitter littered the floor, and there were empty containers and wrappers everywhere. She chose a white recurve style Nerf bow with purple and white swirls and flowers on it, and raised it, nocking an arrow before pulling back, turning slightly so that she stood in a strong, archer’s stance. 

A wicked grin settled on her face, and in one swift movement, she spun on her heel, aimed at her best friend, and let the arrow fly. The cushioned arrow hit Z in the shoulder and exploded in a poof of purple and gold glitter. 

“Oh my word, Royal!” The girl shouted, brushing the glitter off of her top, shaking with laughter. “I can’t wait until Collin sees this. Please tell me you plan on shooting your husband?”

“Rephrase. Please. But yes, I do,” Royal giggled micheviously, shooting another arrow at her friend. This time, Z was prepared. She ducked down, rolling into a somersault, and stood, just a few feet away from where she began. The arrow zipped past her and hit the green haired girl, who until then, had been silent since Z arrived. 

“That. Was. AWESOME!” The girl said, bouncing on her heels. “I mean I knew you guys were good. Of course, you’re good, you’re 2 of the top players in the entire game. But WOW. Royal! How did you even get RANGE on the nerf guns?! And Scarager oh my god it’s an honor to even be in the same room as you I’m so glad you don’t hate me for this.” 

“What’s your name?” Z asked her, and the girl froze, eyes widening. 

“Y-you want to know my name? Oh my god. This is the best day ever. Um. Well, I’m Sienna. And you’re Scarager! I mean Z! I think? Is Z your real name? Oh my god. This is amazing. Wait I’ve already said that. I’m so sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous and you guys are my h-” 

The girl rambled until Royal cut her off. “Sienna. Remember when I said that you’d have to be really chill in order for Scarager to not get annoyed by this whole project?” 

“Oh right. Sorry!” she said sheepishly and ran her fingers through her hair with nervousness. 

“It’s alright,” Z laughed again, “I’m used to it. We’re used to it. We do have a training session soon, so BFD and Jewel will be here soon, but it was really nice meeting you! Maybe we’ll have a match against you sometime.”

“I had a lot of fun helping out Royal! But I only play in Solos, I’m not good enough for Teams. But maybe someday! I should get going and let you train. It was an honor to meet you guys! Good luck tonight!” 

After Sienna left, Z and Royal fooled around with Royal’s new bows, fully aware of the mess they were making but didn’t care. Z wasn’t such a good shot with a bow, and Royal almost never missed, even when Z was a moving target. By the time BFD arrived, the girls were a mess, but they were just getting started. They had a match that night, and we're going over strategy one last time.

Royal almost forgot about their newest team member, until he walked through the doors, and she found herself frowning. Star Weaver, or as Z called him, Star Struck, had arrived. Of course, Royal loved her team, and her best friend, so she turned the frown into a polite smile, nodded at Aeron, and made small talk. But she focused her attention on BFD, listening to his instructions, and pouring her energy into her training. When the session was over, she went up to her apartment a few floors above, took a shower, and collapsed dramatically onto the couch where her husband sat with his computer, undoubtedly working on a new article for his website, the Crimson Curtain, a gossip blog dedicated to Curtai. 

“Alright, spill. I’m running out of ideas, and I know you want to vent about Aeron,” Collin said, and Royal smiled at her husband, before grabbing a pillow, hugging it to her chest, and launching into a full account of the afternoon, with emphasis on the new boy in all of their lives, who wasn’t quite her nemesis, but whom she didn’t enjoy the presence of one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal's insecurities got the best of her. Z is a voice of reason.

After a long conversation with her husband, Royal felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She knew that her feelings were justified, but that she wasn’t making quite enough effort with Star Weaver. She was insecure and afraid of the change that would come with Aeron being welcomed fully into the folds of the team. She was afraid that he would betray them, she was afraid that he would make a mistake and cost them their careers, but most importantly, she was afraid that he would take away her friend. 

Z had been Royal’s one constant for as long as she could remember. Royal and Z, taking on the world, together. Although the Dream Team was just that, a team, there was no denying that Royal and Z were dream partners. They worked together in synch, barely needing audible queues, always knowing just what to do to gain the upper hand, together. They had a bond like no other, and yes, they were sisters, but first, they were friends. The best of friends. Royal was afraid of losing that. What if Aeron became that person? Royal always had Z’s back. But now, she had Aeron to protect her. What if someday, she no longer wanted Royal around at all?

She knew her thoughts were silly, that Z would never replace her. But the thoughts came, just the same. 

“You know you need to talk to her,” Collin said with a yawn, and she blinked at him. He was right, but she didn’t want to do it. For all that, they’d been through, and all the years she’d known Z, the prospect of airing her insecurities and admitting that she was jealous and afraid, was terrifying. 

“I know,” she sighed, curling her arms tighter around herself as if she could keep herself from falling apart on the inside if she could just keep herself cocooned. 

“Now would be good, Rosie, before you lose the thoughts. You have to talk to her now, while it’s fresh in your mind.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Royal grumbled, “You’re literally the only person who uses my real name anymore too, just saying. You might as well hop on board the Royal Express.”

“Go. Talk. To. Z.”

“Okay okay, I’m going jeez,” Royal shot up from the couch, turning around to stick her tongue out at Collin, before heading to her best friend’s apartment down the hall. 

As she reached the door, she slowed. Normally, she would just punch in the code on the lock and walk in, but she heard voices. Z’s voice, easily discernible to her ear, but she heard another one too. A voice that was becoming all too familiar to her. The voice of her new teammate, and the source of her insecurities. Star Weaver.

Royal sucked in a breath, making the split-second decision. She punched in the code to the door, crossed over the threshold, and loudly announced, “Z. I need to talk to you. Without him around.”  
The new swordsman took a single glance at each of the girls' faces, Royal’s showing clear distress; Z’s showing concern, and waved an awkward goodbye. He wasn’t living in the team’s building, Royal was eternally grateful he’d elected to stay at his apartment. She waved goodbye back, and as soon as the door was closed, she walked over to her friend, who wrapped her arms around her. 

“Alright, tell me what’s going on.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the duration of their friendship, Royal and Z had come to a mutual agreement that whenever one of them was feeling unsure about their place in the world, their role in Curtai, or just themselves, they would tell each other. They also agreed that no matter what happened, neither of them would ever be annoying to the other — though Royal did go out of her way to be silly and pestering — and they would never leave each other. They’d always be best friends. They were in too deep and stuck with each other, and Royal found comfort in that fact. 

The next morning, she was back to her perky self, dancing to music as she got ready for the day in Z’s apartment, down the hall from where Collin was most likely taking advantage of the fact that he could sleep in for once. She had a large selection of clothing in Z’s rooms, left whenever she stayed the night, just as Z had her own in Royal’s. The girls were too different in height and shape to share most things. Z was tall and thin, whereas Royal was about 5 inches shorter and full of curves. 

The majority of her wardrobe was black and various shades of purple. She chose black athletic leggings with a mesh stripe down the side, and a high neck tank top in a stretchy, flowy material. It had purple gemstones sewn at the neckline, but she adorned her signature necklace anyway; a small bottle of sand that Z gifted her for Christmas the year she went on a beach trip, and Royal was away visiting her in-laws for the holidays. It had been their first Christmas apart, and Royal hadn’t gone a day without the necklace — aside from her Curtai matches, where it was tucked safely in a hidden pocket of her uniform jacket — hanging from her neck as a reminder of her best friend. 

While Royal was an early riser, Z was even earlier. By the time Royal was ready to train, Z was downstairs, meandering near the weapons room doors with Aeron, who was talking her ear off about something he’d read online. 

“Oh my god Z, where the heck did you get a hamster??” Royal squealed excitedly as she caught sight of the small round ball Z cradled in her hands when she approached them. 

“Rose that’s not-”

“Ohh its so cute I could just eat it!” Royal exclaimed, taking note of two things. The first being that the hamster was indeed, not a hamster, but a double chocolate muffin. The second being that she forgot to put her contacts in, and she’d need to go back upstairs and grab them before she could train. 

“Royal, don’t you d—“ Z started to say, but she wasn’t quick enough. Royal grabbed the muffin and took a bite, grinning. 

“Wow this is good! Thank you, my sunshine!” Royal said.

“—are. Wow,” Z sighed, looking at her best friend, and then turned to Aeron, who was bouncing eagerly on his heels, not subtly in the least, waiting to hear what his crush was going to say. “Aeron, can you grab me another muffin? They’re in the private lounge, my mom dropped them off for us.”

That was all it took. Aeron nodded, waved, and all but ran off to complete the task. Royal stifled a laugh. 

“I can’t believe you thought my muffin was a hamster,” Z snickered, “Your contacts are in my pocket, I knew you’d forget them regardless.”

“I can’t believe I thought you’d get a hamster in the first place. You already have a loyal puppy!” Royal said, just before Aeron came back, 2 double chocolate muffins in tow, and a cold water bottle.


End file.
